Green Baby
|-|Green Baby= |-|Green, Green Grass of Home= Summary The Green Baby is the fusion of the bone DIO entrusted to Enrico Pucci and the souls of over 36 convicts deemed as sinners. Although infantile in personality, it nevertheless serves as a powerful foe to Jolyne Kujo until it fuses with Pucci, evolving his Stand further. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Green Baby Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VI: Stone Ocean) Gender: Male Age: One Day Classification: Fusion of DIO's bone and the souls of over 36 sinners, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Fusionism (Fused with Pucci's Stand), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Green, Green Grass of Home has Size Manipulation (can continuously half the size of anything it perceives as a threat as the distance between them decreases, can also increase or decrease its size to follow those effected by this ability), Existence Erasure (Eventually those shrunk will be erased from existence, the Stand can erase what it makes physical contact with), Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Invisibility, Non-Corporeal and Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Below Average Human level Speed: Below Average Human (Can only crawl at the speeds of a newborn) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Was able to drag Pucci into the bushes to fuse with him) Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class. Durability: Below Average Human level. Stamina: Unknown Range: A few meters with Green, Green Grass of Home (Its ability begins to take place when an unknown force begins to get near the Green Baby) Standard Equipment: Green, Green Grass of Home Intelligence: Green Baby possesses an infantile mindset, being seemingly innocent and curious in objects. It will become highly aware once the fourteen words to Heaven are said are consecutive order. Weaknesses: Green Baby possesses an infantile mindset and thus only has a limited cognitive capacity. It is interested in the Joestar birthmark and will cease its actions if it encounters it. If the baby becomes curious of something near it, any effect caused by Green, Green Grass of Home will wear off. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Green, Green Grass of Home:' Green, Green Grass of Home is an extremely small (estimated to be around one-third the size of an average plastic water bottle), humanoid Stand with four eyes and dark skin. If one was to pursue to the very limits of its ability, it would be the final obstacle that faces them, and relentlessly try to find ways to kill them. **'Green Paradox:' If anything that the Green Baby is not familiar or curious at goes towards it, it will begin to undergo a series of losing half of its original height. If it continues to go on, it will then lose another half of its complete size at half the length of the original length it took to lose its body size (now at one-fourth). This will continue, creating an infinite loop of halves, meaning that it would be normally impossible to actually reach the Green Baby. If someone were to somehow reach them, the Stand will relentlessly attack the pursuer. Walking away would slowly restore the lost size, however. **Due to its ability, it should be naturally stronger than any pursuers that has gone far enough to fight it. Others Notable Victories: Notorious B.I.G. (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) Carne's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile (Note: Article Canon 682) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Antagonists Category:Fusions Category:Summoners Category:Size-Shifters Category:Kids Category:Tier 10 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fusionism Users